A Time to Think
by penguinwholikesfire
Summary: When Rukia gets saved by Ichigo she gets ability that she never wanted. To read his mind. When she returns the favor, Ichigo can read her's. The events that unfold is more then either of them thought would have happened. Rewritten?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! It's my First FF!

Ichigo: Tell them.

Me: No.

Ichigo: I'll get the fan girls to chase you. And I know they would do it.

Me: D: blackmail…but sadly Ichigo is saying that I don't own any of this (well the series, characters and title) but besides that I own this story. Well review it! Tell me how I can be better! :D *looks at Ichigo* are you happy NOW?*

Ichigo: Kind of.

Me: . *places fingers to mouth*

Ichigo: YOU WOULDN'T.

Me: try me. *whistles then shouts* HEY! ORHIME! AND ALL YOU FANGIRLS! HE'S OVER HERE!

*foot steps pound in the distance*

:D

Ichigo: *curses under his breathe*

*girls come closer and Ichigo prepares to run*

Me: BYE!

Ichigo: *waves me off as he runs away*

This place needs a new coat of paint...And some life…LIKE CHAPPY!

Walking down the white halls of the school I saw friends and enemies. I saw Rangiku try to win over half the school with her boobs. Momo being quiet and Hitsugaya talking to her. Hmmmm… Maybe there is something there…. Uyuru fixes his glass..Chad being quiet..Soi Fon and Yoruichi fighting in the gym. Kenpachi picking a fight…Gin being creepy..Renji fighting with Kira..The normal day..

But seeing all these people there was only one person I wanted to see.

"RUKIA!" came from that person's mouth; which made me smile. I nodded to him and response was a nod from him. I said Hi to my other friends in third. I spoke to Orihime-chan about how she wants to be better at school but she was almost at the top of her class already.

"Sup?" I asked. "Just waiting to get into 3rd."

"Ah"

The door opens and we all file in by 3. I walk to my desk about to sit down; the desk decides to fall apart before I was in it. I was saved by Ichigo pulling me to his side before that happened.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why would I want my friend hurt?"

"Oh."

I look down to realize I'm holding his hand. I shake it loose but he holds on tighter. "Can you let go?" "Oh! I didn't realize I still had your hand" *chuckles* "its ok..." I didn't realize that I liked that feeling till it was gone…

My older brother walks in. Never as my brother but as a teacher. He looks at me then the desk. He just nods basically "I will get a new one". He speaks! Ms. Kuchiki sit next to Kurosaki for the time being. I nod a yes then I walk to the seat. I eye it carefully to make sure it doesn't fall apart again. Seeing that it's safe I sit to the left of Ichigo. "Its not like its going to break." Ichigo tells me.

Of course, the blinds fall on my head (I'm at a window seat) but lucky for me he caught it before it made contact. I look up to see his face in front of mine. "I could have caught that you know!" I told him. "Sure you could." I snatch the blind and throw it away. Ichigo is still standing by my desk. "Aren't you going to sit down? Its not like another object is going to hurt me." I look at Renji.

Why does he look mad?

Ichigo eventually sits down. But has a mad expression on his face. "_Why didn't I catch it sooner?" _ Ichigo's voices echoes in my head. "Catch the blind?" I answered. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." Ichigo responded. "_That was close.." _

"What was?"

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you are ok? " Ichigo questioned. "_It's like she is answering my thoughts…." _

Why does this happen to ME? I spent a whole hour making a fool of my self.

Wait. If he said "It's like she is answering my thoughts…"

Then can I read his mind?

O.O

This is the end of the first Chapter!

MWAHAHA CLIFF HANGER:D

Anyway tell me what YOU think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything of bleach sadly;_; *shakes head* anyway on to the story!

OoOoO

By the end of the day I was distracted on what happened today…

In Lunch I sprayed milk on Ichigo and the others...

In fourth I couldn't keep a straight face as the teacher spoke….

By 6th let's just say I don't want to relive what happened.

I really need to learn how to stay focus better…I open the door to leave a day I don't want to remember. I walk farther and farther from it. I am almost at the store that sells Chappys! I walk faster so I can see it. It's just what I need! Nothing can bring me down now!

"HEY! WAIT UP!" shouted a voice behind me.

Of course. Only HE would show up when I'm so close to reaching the cute thing in the world!

I stop and wait for him. What does he want now?

He catches up and walks on the side of the sidewalk closest to the road.

"Why such a mad face? It's not like I SPITED MILK ON YOU."

I looked to the side, to see Chappy in the window. Honestly who would have thought such a little thing would change your day? I smile ear to ear and stare at the glass. IT'S SOO CUTE!

"_Chappy again? When is she going to grow up? Who falls in love with a stuff animal that has a stupid expression?"_

Looks like Ichigo is thinking again. Stupid Idiot. Lets see how he likes this.

A car is parked on the side of the road...

*kick in face to Ichigo by Rukia*

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled at me.

Its been slowly flowing me this whole time…

"For being an Idiot." I told him.

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO KICK SOMEONE IN THE FACE MIDGET!"

The people in the car turned on the engine….

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?"

He needed it. He truly did. So I kicked him square in the face.

The car speed up as Ichigo is falling..

WAIT. IS IT GOING TO HIT ICHIGO?

"ICHIGO!" I grab his hand before he hits the ground.

The car splashed water at us where Ichigo would have been lying flat thanks to tires.

I look down to see Ichigo in my arms awkwardly with his own sticking in odd directions. I guess as I toke Ichigo by the hand I ended up barely holding him in my limp arms.

_But wait, If I was falling and the car was right there…Did Rukia save my life?_

Ichigo's eyes widen.

**Did I just save his life?**

"I think you did." Said Ichigo who seemed to some how be out of my arms and speaking fine.

**Did he just answer MY thoughts?**

"Did I?" Ichigo asked.

_This is weird…_

**Completely…**

_I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS?_

**YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS?**

I sink down to the ground of the store front. Ichigo just stares at me with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sadly I don't own bleach or the characters. If I did I would die from how amazing that is. XD IMPORTANT! When **Rukia** thinks its going to be in **BOLD **and _Ichigo _will be in _Italic _when he thinks_. _ Sorry for the short chapters. I just wanted to start it off. Sorry for the occasion OC Please R&R!

OoO

The world faded to black as I sat down.

oOo

I tried to wake up.. But all I could do was watch what unfolded.

A guy was pulling my hand and threw me over his shoulder.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN! **

"What are you doing?" I heard Ichigo yell. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!"

_DAMN IT! NOW I HAVE TO SAVE HER! What DID you do Rukia?..._

"We need her. Now." Said the voice that was next to me.

"WHY DO YOU NEED HER!" I heard Ichigo's voice getting farther away.

**LET GO OF ME!**

_You can't do anything…_

**ITS CALLED MIND CONTROL!**

_-scoff- Yah right._

I heard someone's steps get closer… Then to hear them stop when I hit the ground.

**OWWW! I'M HERE TOO!**

I was tossed to the side as punches met someone's face.

After a couple minutes the punching stopped. Then a spit to the side and then someone picked me up bridal style.

The world went deaf as the person carrying me went farther away from the "incident".

oOo

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ichigo carrying me.

He didn't realize that I was awake yet….There is bruises on his face…

"Ichigo…What happened there?"

"Your awake?" he asked me.

"Duh. NOW PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled back. **I'm getting to soft.**

"If you say so."

He dropped me to the ground. He bends over to my face.

"No, your not." He whispered with a smile.

He raises his head and walks away from me.

I stand up and once I'm standing on my own two feet I yell "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

_Home? Where else would I go? To the states?_ He turned and looked at me.

I folded my arms across my chest. **Isn't it that way?** I nodded in the other direction.

Ichigo face palmed himself. _Wow…I got a little distracted by the fight.._

**A little? Now stop being a idiot and catch up. And this time try not to fall into the street.**

_IT WASN'T MY FAULT! YOUR WERE THE ONE WHO KICKED ME IN THE FACE WHICH MADE ME FALL OVER!_

**Get better balance.** I looked him in the eye.

Aloud he said "Midget."

Like before I kicked him in the face. **WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAM!**

He gave me an annoyed look as he turn to look at me, once he stopped walking. "We need to get our minds fixed…I don't want to hear your voice in my head every minute of every day for the rest of my life."

I stopped and looked at him. **Will I have to tell him the family curse?..**

_I CAN HEAR YOU. WHAT FAMILY CURSE? DID IT DO THAT TO US?_

**I must brother first…. He will know what to do. **I faced forward and started to walk fast home.

"WAIT FOR ME RUKIA!" came from over the hill I just pasted. _ANSWER ME!_

His steps got closer. And closer.

I continued walking. **He doesn't have to know… **

I was violently turned around to see Ichigo's face inches from mine again, with both of his arms on my sholder.

"I HAVE to know Rukia. Honestly I like you and all but voice needs to get out of my head. If you tell me and it fixes it then tell me the whole story. I don't think that you want me in your head or yours in mine." Ichigo told me.

I just looked away. **I can't… Its not my secret to tell…**

"YOUR SO STUBBORN! I WANT MY HEAD BACK!" _WHY CAN'T SHE TELL ME?_

I took his hand and started to run to my house. **If you must know you have to see brother with me.**

I looked back to see Ichigo smiling.

I ran, with Ichigo close behind. My eyelids started to get heavy..

**NOT AGAIN! **I ran faster…the darkest was coming to quick. **MUST FIGHT BACK!**

_Rukia what is wrong? _

**IT'S THE CURSE! NO NOT NOW! **

I felt myself fall to the ground as my legs failed me.

_RUKIA! "_RUKIA!" was the last thing I hear before I lost consouisness.

oOo

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Should I rewrite this? I have some time coming up. The quality of this would be much better, and have many more chapters then that.

Review! Tell me~!

~Cake


End file.
